It really isn't Goodbye after all
by Leka44
Summary: No one knew what happened...not even her! What will happen when she shows up at Hogwarts in the middle of the feast? People will want answers, but can she give them?
1. Goodbye Tears

**Hey everybody...this is my first fic so plz be nice when youre reviewing... and sorry to those of you who reviewed the first time i posted. I had to delete my story becasue my acct. got screwed up and re-post it. Well i hope you like it this time so ...R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS SO DON'T GET YOUR PANTIES IN A BUNCH! I do however own a character in one of the later chapters...so read and find out who it is.!

* * *

**

It really isn't "Goodbye" after all

Chapter 1: Goodbye Tears

On platform(9 3/4) Harry and Hermione had been hugging for about five minutes when they finally broke apart. Then she turned to face the ENTIRE Weasley family, her parents and Harry Potter. "I will miss you all so much!" , she said again taking the closest person she could find into her arms. (which was Harry by the way)

"We'll miss you too Hermione" said Harry.

"I don't see why you have to get so bloody emotional, we do this EVERY year!" Ron said getting a little fed up with the usual "goodbye" routine.

"Oh come off it Ron, you know by the time we get home you'll be crying you eyes out like a baby in the back seat" said a fed up with Ron, Ginny. They walked awayarguing about... well, abouthow much they hate each other.

"Oh Harry i'm going to miss you most of all!" Hermione said and once again pulling him into one of the tightest hugs he had ever experienced.

"Uhh...H-Hermione?" Harry said between breaths.

"Ya?" Hermione said still holding Harry close to her.

"We're going to see each other this summer, remember we're going to be staying with Ron and his family? And besides its not like you'll be in America that long, how long is it you're going to be there?" Harry asked.

Hermione pulled away and said, "Well I guess I will see you this summer, but still its too long to be gone from you two. It's like having newly-discovered brothers that I just don't want to let go of. And my parents are making me stay in America for TWO WHOLE WEEKS! Can you believe it! They said they wanted me to learn about a different culture and some other stuff."

"Its not going to be that bad, just think you're going to be in a whole different place, discovering new things, isn't that what you like best?" Harry asked looking into her large brown eyes.

"Ya...I guess, but still..." Hermione said but she was cut off by Harry's lips gently pressing themselves against hers. She was very surprised at this, she never in a million years thought that Harry had felt the same way she did towards him. She quickly shook off her thoughts about it and leaned more into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. As the minutes (and people on the platform that saw them making out) went by they finally parted. Both gasping for air.

"Well...t-that was quite enjoyable" a rather happy Hermione said.

"Ya, I umm...well, I should probably go now soooo, I will see you at Ron's?" Harry asked, rather happy himself. Hermione turned at the sound of her name. Her parents were calling her over to the wall where they would exit the platform.

"Bye Harry, I'll see you at Ron's" Hermione said blushing.

"Oh, and don't forget to write!" Harry yelled. She turned and gave him one of her genuine-rare smiles, that Harry loved so much, before disappearing into the stone wall.

Harry didn't realize that was the last time he would see her...well at least the real her.

* * *

**Hey...so how did you like it? I really hope you did! Well plzz keep on reading, i think my second ch. should be posted so don't forget to review...i'll make you some kool-aid!**

**Luv, HogwartsChick44**


	2. Harry at Number 4

**Hey everyone, sorry its been taking so long to update but this week hasn't exactly been the best. My brother was in the hospital for something really serious, and i've been worrying like CRAZY about him. Also school has been TERRIBLE!I swear my teachers hate me, and the homework is like coming to you in like truck loads for each class. Its ridiculous! But on a happier note, i got my tongue pierced on Tuesday. Its hurts alot though. Well enough boring you people with my life...ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN HARRY POTTER, AND LIKE I HAVE SAID IN MY LAST CHAPTER, DON'T GET YOUR PANTIES IN A BUNCH!**

**Oh ya...and Dumbledore didn't die in this story!**

**

* * *

**

It really isn't"Goodbye"after all

Chapter 2: Harry at Number 4

**One and 1/2 weeks later:**

Harry Potter said on his bed at Number 4 Private Drive feeling very lonely and bored. He has been home for the summer for about a week and a half now. He already has gotten like 10 letters from and very lovesick Ron.

All hecan talk about is Luna. Ever since their little make-out session, after getting back from the Ministry the previous year, Ron just won't shut-up about her. It's nice that Ron found someone but ,really, 10 letters in one week!

_Harry secretly wished that he would find someone._

Harry has received letters from alot of people actually, they promised him that it wouldn't be like last summer. They promised to keep him up-to-date with the order and all. Dumbledore wrote him as well as Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Ginny, Hagrid and Lupin.It seemed like everyone wrote him. Everyone except the one that mattered the most. Hermione.

She said that she would write,but he still hasn't recieved a single letter yet. He must have sent at least five asking her about her time in America, and a couple asking her if she was mad at him for what happened on the platform. He eventually started to think that Hedwig was getting intercepted whenever he wrote her.

So he decided to use Pig (Ron's owl) whenever he came back withthe nextLuna-obsessed-letter that he was sure to receive in the next hour.

**Half anhour later:**

Surley enough half and hout laterPig pecked at Harry's bedroom window with a letter attached to his leg. It was from Ron, Harry could tell by the handwriting.

**_Harry,_**

**_Have you ever noticed how blue Luna's eyes are? I never knew... she is so beautiful Harry!_**

**_Ron_**

Yep...it was from Ron alright.Every time he thought about something about Luna he had to write Harry. Like the other day Harry got this from him:

**_Harry,_**

**_Luna is just so great, i can't stop thinking about her. She is so wonderful. I need to see her._**

**_Ron_**

It was getting just a little bit annoying. But on the other hand Pig is here so now Harry has to wirte Hermione. He didn't know what to write maybe _why haven't you written me back? _or_ Are you mad at me for what happened on the platform because if it is i'm sorry and i didn't mean it._ No, that would never work because he wasn't sorry and he did mean it. Harry was crazy about her and she did too. Well he hoped that she did too. Harry was planning on asking her out when they got back to school. Seeing as how he didn't do it last year when he was planning on doing it. But with all the stuff that went on, they never really got enough alone time. But that wasn't going to happen until school started and hedosen't have enough courage yet.

So he just decide to write thetypical 'friend' thing__

_**Hermione,**_

_**So,how is America? Hope you tell me all about it once you get back. Ron andI miss you terribly. WellI really wouldn't count on Ron caring about anything except Luna though. You know he sent me about 10 letters in the past week saying things like "Have you ever noticed her eyes" or "She really is a great kisser". It is just getting alittle annoying. But anyways how have you been? I really would like you to write me back atleast once. I don't know why you haven't yet, i mean are you mad at me for what happened on the platform? I'm sorry if it wasn't what you wanted, but i really enjoyed it. Hope to see you at Ron's soon. You are still coming right?**_

**_Love, Harry_**

"That has to have been one of the hardest things that I have ever had to write anyone", Harry said to himself as he folded up the letter and tied it to Pig's leg.

He watched Pig as he made his way towards America to Hermione, who he hoped would write him back this time.

He leaned back on his chair and sighed as he pondered his thoughts. He was so oblivious to everything around him that he failed to notice that someone, probably his uncle, was pounding on his door and yelling something like "_Potter, get...down...here...right...NOW! Or i'll lock you in the cupboard for a week!"_

Harry didn't care, all he was thinking was... Hermione.

* * *

**Hey Everyone...hoped you liked my second chapter. Sorry it was so short, and it kind of sucked. I promise the next one will be better. Ohh...and i made some kool-aid so anyone who gives a positive review will get some and i might even make some cookies! ;)**

**Luv HogwartsChick44**


	3. Hermione in America

**Hey everyone, I hope you got this far in reading my story, it took me a long time to do this chapter and considering how short it is, thats pretty sad. Well ne ways, thankyou to all of you who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTER IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED THAT ALREADY. But I do own Matt however so don't steal him from me.**

**

* * *

**

It really isn't "Goodbye"after all

Chapter 3: "Hermione in America"

**2 Days After the Platform:**

Hermione Granger was sitting on her bed in her American hotel, listening to her CD player. She was so bored. She wanted to do something, anything. Anything to get her out of this stupid hotel. Fun. Ya...fun, thats what she needed. She got up off her bed and started towards the door, when she passed the bathroom. The door was open so you could see the bathroom mirror. She stopped and looked at herself. "God, I really need a change. I'm so...so ugly. I hate my hair and my bushy eyebrows" She sat there thinking for a minute then her face lit up with an idea and she bolted out of her room and down the hall towards her parents room.

"Mom? Dad, are you in there?" Hermione asked while knocking on the door.

"Yes, come in Hermione" said her mother in her usual flowing voice.

"What is it Hermione?", asked her dad with a worried tone as he saw her flustered face. Noticing what he was looking at Hermione said " Oh no, I just ran down the hall, but ya...i want to go get my hair cut and my eyebrows done", as she said this her parents looked at her with questioning looks. They never in a million years thought that their booksmart daughter would actually care about her looks.

"But why Hermione, you never cared about your looks before and besides why do you want your eyebrows done, I would think that would hurt really bad", said her father brushing his fingers across his eyebrows.

" I just wanted a change, you know, this is going to be my last year at Hogwarts and I just wanted tolook different, and besides if I do maybe...", she trailed off realizing that she was talking to her parents and they were giving her questioning looks as to why.

"Maybe what?" asked her mother and father in unison. " Oh nothing, but please can I, please, please, please?", asked Hermione in a very baby-like tone of voice.

"Ok, i guess it won't hurt for her to get alittle trim and her eyebrows done, I mean it dosen't hurt that bad", said her mother looking at her husband.

"Yeah, thankyou so much, I can't wait to see what i'll look like", she said as she was giving her parents each big hugs. "Just don't do anything too extreme, ok", said her father.

"I'll be back soon, Ok?", said Hermione leaving the room. Once she was out in the hall she said " I can't believe they actually let me do anything to my hair, I haven't had my hair cut in 3 years!"

She walked out into the lobby hoping to ask one of the bellboys where a good hair place was. She spotted the same one that helped her with her bags the first day she was here. He was really cute. She walked up to him as he turned around. " Hi, remember me, well probably not, anyways I was just wondering if you know any good hair places around here, seeing as i'm not from this country".

He looked at her for a minute or two and said " Hi, ya I remember you, and ya theres this great little shop that I get my hair done at its called Wild Hair, and where are you from?", he said/asked as he looked into her big brown eyes.

She just looked at him as he spoke, her mind in mush as he looked at her. She finally saw something that looked like a hand being waved in front of her face. Snapping back to reality, "Oh, sorry but Ok, Wild Hair, where is that? And i'm from London." she said trying to get the dazed look off her face.

"It's on the corner of 3rd and Main, and thats cool i've never meet anyone from London before, especially not anyone as pretty as you." he said as she blushed.

"Ok, wheres 3rd and wheres Main?" she asked alittle confused, seeing as how her parents have only been taking her out of the hotel just to go and see Museums. They were fun for maybe the first two days but a week! Seriously. This was going to be the first time out of the hotel alone, and she was going to get lost.

"Well, how about I take you, I mean I get off in 10 minutes, I could take you down there so you don't get lost?" he asked trying to put on his charm.

"Oh, that would be great, thankyou so much!", she said feeling very relieved that she wouldn't get lost.

" Ok, wait over there and i'll come to get you once I get off", he said gesturing to a nearby chair. "OK", she replied.

Hermione sat on the chair watching her escort walk away into the back room. Then her mind suddenly flashed back to the moment on the Platform where her and Harry had kissed. It was the most wonderful feeling she had ever experieced and the best part was, was that Harry was the one that actually kissed her. She didn't think that he actually liked her but now, now it just proves that he feels the same way about her.

Then her mind wandered to why he hasen't written her. She had sent out 3 letters to him and Ron already. Ron was the only one to reply. Only, his letters contained nothing but Luna-filled information. Fluffy-Gushy stuff about her eyes and how her hair just glows in the moonlight. It was nice that he found someone. _I just wish the Harry and I will have what he has._ she thought to herself, not realizing that the cute bellboy was standing in front of her.

"Umm, are you ready to go?" he said with a questioning look on his face.

"W-What...oh ya, ya i'm ready", she said shaking off her thougths, just ready to have fun.

As they were walking down the street Hermione realized that she didn't even know this guys name. "Umm... I don't mean to be rude, but I don't even know your name." Hermione said.

"Oh, sorry, the names Matt, and I don't know yours either." he said

"Oh, well i'm sorry, i'm Hermione." Hermione said as they shook hands and kept on walking.

* * *

**Hey everyone, did you like it i'm sorry it was so short and kind of boring, I couldn't figure out what to write, but I guess I eventually did. So please Review and please be nice.**

**Luv, HogwartsChick44**


	4. Harry at the Burrow

**

* * *

**

**Hey everyone, thankyou to all of you who reviewed, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I made all you guys cookies and blue kool-aid! Come and Get it! Well ya...I hope you like this chapter. Oh ya... and i decided to take it really slow on this story, so it's gonna be pretty long! Just plz don't be mean about that, i'm slow at making stuff up. And speaking of that i'm in the process of wirting a new story about Hermione and Draco! I had the idea this morning while I was doing my homework. Well ne ways on with the show... or story.**

**Disclaimer: I HATE HAVING TO DO THIS EVERY CHAPTER SO THIS IS THE LAST TIME, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS, THIS GOES FOR ANY FUTURE CHAPTERS ON THIS STORY. I do own Matt though.**

**

* * *

**

It really isn't "Goodbye" after all

Chapter 4: Harryat the Burrow

Harry sat on his bed thinking about Hermione and why she hasn't written him back yet. Its been almost another week and Harry was already at the Burrow with a lovesick-Luna, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys.

Harry started to worry that something happened to her but when he voiced his opinion to Mr. Weasley and Ron, they just said that her parents might have extened their stay in America.

"I don't know Ron", Harry said with worry in his voice.

"Mate, I know you fancy her but over worrying is the worst thing that you can do, just send her another owl", Ron said.

"I've tried that Ron, but still no answer, and even when I sent Pig to her, he just came back empty handed", Harry said.

"Well may-... wait, you sent Pig to America!" Ron said raising his voice a little.

"Ya, well I thought that maybe if she didn't think that it was from me then she might write back", Harry said in almost a whisper, feeling guilty that he used Pig without asking.

"Ya, well did you sign your name?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I did...oh ya, that was stupid I guess.", said Harry as he stared at the floor.

"Well, if we don't see her during the summer then we'll see her at school, I mean, I know Hermione would not miss even one day of school if she could help it." said Ron.

"Ya, I guess you're right, I mean shes alright, I guess that I was worrying about something thats nothing." Harry said trying to put it into the back of his mind.

"Thats exactly what you need to do, don't worry about it, so, come on lets go play a game of Quidditch with Ginny, Fred and George." said Ron getting up off the bed.

"Ya, ok i'll see you out there, i'm just going to get my broom." said Harry getting up.

"ok." Ron said leaving the room.

Harry sat back down on the bed still thinking hard about Hermione. He couldn't seem to get her out of his mind. He knew that something was wrong and something or someone was keeping her from writing him. But he was determined to figure out what it was though.

He finally decided that he'd been too long to get his broom so he grabbed it and ran downstairs and out into the yard where the twins Ginny and Ron were already flying around.

"Harry, come on their killing us already", said Ginny.

Harry mounted his broom and flew into the air, still determined to figure out Hermione. He was just going to do it after their game though. He really wanted to beat the twins for once. So Harry had no choice to forget about Hermione for the time being as the warm July air ran though his hair and feeling the joy of being in flight once more.

But what he didn't know, as he was flying around being free and all, was that Hermione was changing. Changing for the better, but the worst also.

* * *

**Hey, did you like? sorry it was so short, but I was all out of ideas, now I have a question for my reviewers. What color do you want Hermione's hair to become? If you have any ideas please tell me because right now i can't figure out which one to pick! Brown, Black, or Black with Blue highlight (the last one was my friends idea) So whichever one you want, tell me please.**

**Luv HogwartsChick44**


	5. Hermione and Matt, Part:1

**

* * *

Hey everybody, thankyou so much to those of you who reviewed. Even though not many people reviewed, it still helps me to continue on with this story.**

**Yes, thankyou to all of you who reviewed. I dedicate this next chapter you. And for a change I made green kool-aid instead. I've already drank half of the pitcher so come and get it!**

**Disclaimer: Everyone who has read up to this point should have gotten the memo about this, but this is the LAST TIME I WILL SAY IT. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. JK Rowling does (Lucky her!).**

* * *

**It really isn't "Goodbye"after all**

Chapter 5: Hermione and Matt, Part:1 1

Hermione sat in the barber chair at Wild Hair looking at herself, looking at what she had done to herself. She couldn't believe that she actually did this to herself. She looked...she looked...AMAZING!

She couldn't believe it, under all of the hair under all of the ugliness was actually pretty hott. She had her hair cut to her shoulders, she also had it straigtened and highlighed with light blue highlights.(You would think that it wouldn't look good but it looks pretty good). She had her eyeborws done so her face looked like it had more character in it. She also had gotten her tongue and navel pierced, you know being a hair/piercing salon. She thought 'why not'. But now she regretted it. It hurt alot afterwards (A/N: I can back her up on that!).

She came out of the back and into the lobby where Matt was waiting for her. Every guy in that place was staring at her with their mouths hanging open and drooling all over themselves.

Matt finally looked up, because he heard some of the guys talking about something, and when he did he immediately found the source of it all. He couldn't believe that was her. She looked AMAZING. He knew that he had to have her, if he didn't get her then no one would.

Hermione walked over to Matt and with her all of the eyes that were looking at her followed. "So, what do you think?" said Hermione in a hopeful voice.

"You look amazing Hermione, I can't believe it, it's amazing!" he said with his mouth hanging open letting alittle drool come out.

Hermione realised this and started to giggle. "Really? do you think that I look good?" Hermione asked.

"Are you kidding, I don't even know what to say except, you're pretty hott!" Matt said making Hermione blush. "Come on, i'll take you out to lunch." he said holding out his arm.

Hermione took it and they headed out of the barber shop and down the road.

* * *

"Hermione? can I ask you something?" Matt said in a kind of scared tone of voice.

Hermione picking up on his tone looked up from her salad and looked him in the face with a worried expression. "Sure Matt, you can ask me anything." Hermione said her expression turing into a smile.

"Ok, what if I were to ask you out sometime?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him for a minute with a blank expression on her face. Her mind immediately went to Harry and their little "moment" on the platform. Then her mind just had to start arguing with her again.

_Hermione what are you doing, answer him, you know you want to go out with him._

**_No I don't, what about Harry and what about what happened on the platform?_**

_Well what about it, it was only a caught up in the moment thing. Besides he hasn't written you all summer and you've written him like what? 10, 11, 12 times?_

**_I know but this is Harry we're talking about, he wouldn't just do that to me, would he?_**

_Just go for it with Matt, he's cute, he's smart, he's funny AND HE'S ASKING YOU OUT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!_

And with that Hermione said to Matt, "Sure I would love to go out with you Matt." She then jumped up and hugged him.

And Matt, who was looking at her, for the past five minutes, aruguing with herself was so relieved that she said yes. But now he was in this bone-crushing hug and all he wanted now was to breathe again.

"H-Hermione...I-I..." Matt tried to say but he was starting to feel the life being sucked out of him. But to much of his relief she let go. Catching his breath he said " I'm glad... you don't know how long i've wanted to ask you out. I know you didn't think that I even noticed you but since the first time I saw you I thought that you were the most beautiful thing in the world."

Hermione blushed at this. She didn't even think that anybody even thought that she was pretty before but now, people were sure to notice her.

"I'm glad that you're glad Matt, now where are you going to take me?" Hermione asked, still blushing.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go out tonight and grab some dinner and go see a movie." He said.

"Thats a great idea, pick me up at 8 then,ok?" Hermione said getting up again.

Matt just nodded his head. And with that they made their way back to the hotel. Matt dropped Hermione off at her room and headed back downstairs where someone was waiting for him.

* * *

Matt went into the employee locker room and spoke, " Well, she said yes, now what exactly is supposed to be happening tonight?" he asked, it would have seemed like he was talking to himself except that there was someone standing in the shadows.

"Well..." , said the figure stepping out into the light, he had a hood on so you couldnt see his face, holding what appeared to be a stack of letters, "You're going to seduce her," the figure said handing Matt a pill bottle filled with white pills, "and then we'll see what happens form there."

"But what if it dosen't work?" said Matt holding the pill bottle.

"It will work, I need it to work, Granger has to be out of the picture for us to get Potter and then destroy him", said the figure.

"Well we have his little love notes aleady, and hers too." Matt said gesturing to the stack of letters that the figure was holding.

"Yes, but thats still not enough to get to him, he needs to feel weak and helpless." said the figure.

"Ok, well how about we send her back to Hogwarts but brainwash her first?" Matt suggested.

"Thats pretty good but we can't brainwash her just yet, we need to find out somethings about Potter first, so we will send her back to school but... but you're going with her." said the figure, thinking that this was just the most wonderful idea anybody could have come up with.

"W-What? I can't go to Hogwarts, I can't just leave Tolkser." (Wizarding school in America). Matt said.

"You can and you will." said the figure. "And besides if you don't then I will have no choice but to destroy you."

"Ok, fine. But what am I going to tell her when I show up at Hogwarts unannounced?" asked Matt.

"We'll worry about that later," said the figure."But now you need to get ready for your date," said the figure in a mocking sort of voice.

Matt just gave him a disgusted look and walked out of the room with it still on his face.

Making sure that he was alone he pulled off his hood and said , "Yes, once I have Granger on my side, no one will be able to stop me from getting to Potter. Once he realizes that his little girlfriend has fallen for someone else he'll be heartbroken and weak and vulnerable and very easy to get to. With that the figure pulled his hood on and stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.

* * *

Hermione was in her room gettting ready. She had come back from her afternoon with Matt and felt very tired so she decided to take a nap. She woke up at 7:30 and wasnow rushing around with only a towel on and scattering make-up all over the floor as she desperately tired to find the right eyeshadow.

She was just putting the finishing touches on her mascara when someone knocked on her door. She crossed the huge hotel room to the door. She then opened the door to a very handsome looking Matt holding white roses.

"Ready to go?" He asked holding out is arm like he did when they were in the barber shop.

"Yes",she said grabbing her purse and taking his arm as they left her hotel room.

Hermione didn't know what was planned for their big night out on the town, but rest assured she wouldn't remember a thingthat did happen tomarrow.

* * *

**Hey everyone... so what did you think. I think that this is my longest chapter i've written so far. I'm so proud of myself. So please review and tell me what you think!**

**Luv HogwartsChick44**


	6. Getting WorriedAGAIN!

**Hey everyone i'm so glad that all of you loved my last chapter and I think that you will find out who that hooded figure was in the next chapter. SO please keep on reviewing. And I think that i'm going to only update after this chapter if I get atleast 5 reviews. So you better review if you want more of this story.**

**Disclaimer: You know, Harry Potter is not mine and neither are any of the characters, except Matt. **

* * *

* * *

It really isn't "Goodbye"after all

Chapter 6: Getting worried...AGAIN, AKA, Bad News from Hermione.

Ron, Harry and Ginny were walking back into the Burrow after a very vicious game of Quidditch. They played against the twins Fred and George, and lost miserably. 360 to 20, how sad is that? And Harry was supposed to be good at this game! Well I guess the only reason they lost is because the twins have extra time on their hands since they had quit Hogwarts and started their own joke shop in Diagon Alley. But oh well.

"Man, we got crushed bad", said Ron flopping down on the couch and looking out the window, only to see the twins still celebrating their victory.

"Yeah, well maybe we would have won if RON didn't keep dropping th Quaffle!", said Ginny, sitting down on the chair oppostie of Ron. Harry, knowing their sibling rivalry and how bad it could get, moved to a chair farther away from them.

"Oi!" said Ron jerking his head away from the window and the still cheering twins. "It wasn't my fault, you just can't aim AND you kept trying to knock me off my broom!"

"Well that is true." Said Ginny under her breath, but Ron could still see her because he just gave her a look and dropped the whole thing.

"Well, i'm hungry, what about you all," said Ron looking around for Harry only to discover him heading back upstairs.

"Harry...Harry, where are you going?" said Ron getting out of his arm chair and chasing Harry up the stairs because Harry had quickened his pace. "Harry, what are you doing? Why are you running away from me?"

"What, oh.. Ron didn't see you there, what are you doing, you look out of breath?" Said Harry turning to see a flustered Ron.

"Well I was asking you if you were hungry and you just left and were ignoring me." said Ron, catching his breath.

"Oh, well no i'm not, i'll get something later, i'm just going to write Hermione again. I think that something is seriously wrong with her." said Harry who started to climb the stairs again.

"Ok, well tell me if you're hungry and i'll bring you something." siad Ron giving Harry a look and heading back down the stairs.

"Ya, ok." said Harry closing the door to his room at the Burrow.

* * *

Harry sat there on his bed thinking hard about what to write Hermione. Maybe _' Are you ever going to write me back' _or _'If you don't write me back i'm just going to come and look for you'_. He wanted so badly to say one of those things but he knew he couldn't, he didn't want her to think that he was over reacting or worried about her. But inside he was dying from the lack of her sweet words. 

He sat there for quite awhile before deciding what to write her. He got up off his bed and started for the small desk that sat in the corner of the room. He opened the drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill and ink. He wrote:

_Dear Hermione,_

_It's been awhile since I have heard from you. Actually it's been awhile since anyone has heard from you. Whats going on? Are you mad or are you just too busy to write back? Whatever it is i'm sure i'll understand. But what I don't understand is why are you just ignoring me. We're supposed to be friends...right? Well ne ways... how is America? I hope you're having a great time, and I hope you tell me and Ron all about it when you get back. Well write back if you have time._

_Love, Harry_

Harry read over this letter twice, making sure that it didn't sound too mean, but mean enough to make her feel guilty and finally wirte him back.

He rolled up the parchment and tied it to Hedwig's leg. Telling her where to go, he sent her off.

He watched his snow white owl fly gracefully into the sunset. Deciding that he was hungry, Harry headed downstairs to join Ron and Ginny in a feast that they were sure to be having.

* * *

Harry walked downstairs and sure enough he saw Ron and Ginny digging in to what looked like dinner for that night. 

"Guys, don't you think that you should wait for dinner, I mean if you're mum catches you eating dinner already, she'll hex you." Harry said raising one eyebrow, while Ron and Ginny kept eating.

"Wethle maynege wedj shoodlh waeith" said Ron, his mouth full of bread.

Just then Mrs. Weasley walked into the room and stared at the pair, digging into the roast. "RONALD WEASLEY! GINNY WEASLEY! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?",yelled Mrs. Weasley almost at the top of her voice.

Harry then decided this might be the best time to take a walk. So he left the frightened pair with their mother to deal with them.

* * *

He walked out by the garden and gazed at the enchanted garden gnomes, attempting to drag a baby bunny back into their gnome holes in the ground. That was before Harry picked up the bunny and set him free from the now angry gnomes. 

Harry left the gnomes,because they were now poking him in the shins and stomping on his feet, and started to walk down to the pond that was on the Weasley land.

He sat down on the bench that was set by the water and stared into the brown murky muck. He sat there think about(you guessed it) Hermione. He couldn't seem to get her out of his head. He just knew that something or someone was getting in between them.

He didn't know how long he was sitting there before he saw it. All he saw was a reflection in the water. Something white was flying towards him. He could see perfectly, the brown murky water mixed with the shining moonlight, he was able to see what it was perfectly. He turned around just as Hedwig was perching herself on the back of the bench with what looked like a letter from-

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled as he grabbed the letter from Hedwig's leg, slmost knocking her on the ground.

"Oh, sorry Hedwig",said Harry as he stroked her beak a bit. Then he turned back to the letter and started to tear it open. Once it was open he read:

_Dearest Harry,_

_I am so sorry that I haven't written you or Ron at all this summer but I have been really busy. I have learned loads here in America. In fact i love it here so much that I don't want to leave. But I have to, Mum and Dad wouldn't let me transfer to Tolkser( Wizarding School in America). But oh well...I guess i'll live. But I hope to see you soon. Oh...and by the way, I don't want you to take this the wrong way but what happened on the platform, lets just pretend that little "incident" didn't happen. Besides I met someone, he's coming to Hogwarts this year. I hope you two and Ron get along._

_Love, Hermione_

Harry read this letter over twice and then sat down suddenly feeling out of breath. He couldn't believe that she would have said something like that. That she didn't feel the same way about him that he felt about her. That she met someone else and he was coming to Hogwarts. And she actually hoped that they would get along. He vowed that whatever it took, he would get her back, besides she was the only one that he actually loved.

He then hung his head low and did something that he hadn't done in years. He cried. Cried late into the night sitting there on the moldy bench in the moonlight.

* * *

**So everyone...did you like it...I didn't so much so whatever you think just tell me, flamers welcome..but not really wanted. So REVIEW!**

**Luv, HogwartsChick48**


	7. Hermione and Matt, Part:2

**Hey everyone, thankyou to all of you who reviewed. And I think i'm going to be nice and tell you who this hooded figure is in this chapter. But remember that I will only update if I get atleast 5 reviews. So if you want to see this story live, review, review, review! And i'm very very sorry that it took me so long to get this going again. I went out of town and got a new job so things have just been alittle crazy. And I promise that I will try and update at least twice a week. Now on with the story. I hope I can remember this.**

**Disclaimer: Ok if I did own Harry Potter and the other characters (which I don't!) I so would not be writing online. I would be wirting a freaking book! **

* * *

* * *

It really isn't "Goodbye"after all

Chapter 7: Hermione and Matt, Part:2

* * *

_**Hermione was in her room gettting ready. She had come back from her afternoon with Matt and felt very tired so she decided to take a nap. She woke up at 7:30 and was now rushing around with only a towel on and scattering make-up all over the floor as she desperately tired to find the right eyeshadow.**_

_**She was just putting the finishing touches on her mascara when someone knocked on her door. She crossed the huge hotel room to the door. She then opened the door to a very handsome looking Matt holding white roses.**_

_**"Ready to go?" He asked holding out is arm like he did when they were in the barber shop.**_

_**"Yes",she said grabbing her purse and taking his arm as they left her hotel room.**_

**_Hermione didn't know what was planned for their big night out on the town, but rest assured she wouldn't remember a thing that did happen tomarrow._**

_

* * *

_

They arrived 30 minutes later in front of one of the fanciest resturants Hermione had ever seen. Matt took her right arm and helped her out of the passengers side of the car. Matt offered his right arm to her and once she took it Matt handed his keys to the valet and they walked inside.

Once they were inside Hermione gasped. This was even better than the front of the resturant.

"Matt, this is so amazing. You didn't have to do all of this just for me." Hermione said trying to hold back her desire to run up to the glass covered bookcase that sat in a corner behind the counter.

"Ya, I know but I just think that you ought to have atleast one good night while youre in New York." Matt said while they walked up to give the waitress-man his reservation. "And besides your worth it."

Hermione just looked at him in surprise as Matt gave the waitress-man their reservation. She couldn't believe that someone actually cared for her this much. Then her mind suddenly flashed to the last time that she saw Harry on the platform. They had shared something really special, but that was all over. Harry was involved with someone else from Hogwarts as far as she knew. He had only sent her a couple of letters over the past couple weeks but other than that, nothing. And his letters were short and to the point. They said things like:

**_Hermione,_**

**_Sorry about what happened on the platform. Can we just be friends? I met this girl from Beauxboxs. She'll be transfering over to Hogwarts this year. Can't wait for you two to met. _**

**_Harry_**

That was all she got. She didn't know why but she just had this sudden urge to just hurt him. Hurt him emotionally. She wanted him to suffer. Suffer like she did when she read those heartbreaking letters that he had written to her only days after their kiss. She suffered, but now she was over Harry Potter. She didn't want to think about him any more. She didn't want to think about what their first meeting would be like or even if their friendship would last. She couldn't bear to think that Harry Potter was with someone. And that someone wasn't her.

Hermione wasn't even aware of the fact that her and Matt were now sitting at their table and the waiter was waiting for them to order.

"Hermione?" Matt asked looking at her.

"Ya?" she said kind of dazed.

"Are you ready to order?"He asked

"Umm...ya...sure... I would like the, uh... crab and lettuce." she said not even looking at her menu. ( sorry i don't know what you would order at a fancy resturant.)

" I'll have the same." Matt said taking Hermione's menu out of her hands and handing it to the waiter.

After the waiter was out of ear shot Matt turned to Hermione and said, "So was it just me or were you spacing out?"

"Sorry, I had something on my mind." Hermione said not wanting Matt to know what it was.

"So, are you going to tell me then?" He asked.

"Well..." she said REALLY not wanting to tell him. But she just couldn't keep her eyes off him. "I was just thinking about something that happened right before I came to America."

"Oh, well what was it, was it bad?" he asked looking alittle worried.

"Oh, no not really. It was just about this guy that i used to be firends with. It didn't end very well." Hermione said as she looked down trying to keep Matt from seeing a single tear drop down her cheek.

"Hermione, if it was something that serious with this guy then you shouldn't have come, I mean if you still have feelings for him then there must be something still there." Matt said already seeing Hermione's tear drop down her cheek.

"No Matt, its not serious, not anymore, and besides, I like you and I wanted to get to know you better." Hermione said looking up and wiping away the tear.

"Well, i'm glad because I like you too." He said.

And after he said this he leaned over their small table and kissed her right on the...cheek. He sat back down and looked at Hermione looking at him with another dazed look on her face.

"Sorry, I just think that we should take it slow." He said in a kind of embarassed way.

"Thats fine, personally I thought that you were going to maul me in front of all these people." she said smiling.

Matt just sat there and smiled. Suddenly, it seemed out of nowhere. Their waiter brought their food and drinks. He sat the drinks and food down and left without a word. And then, it almost seemed magical, Hermione's fork dropped out of her hand and she bent down to pick it up.

Matt took this as the perfect opportunity and slipped the tiny pill into Hermione's water and it dissolved instantly.

When she finally came back up he just smiled and said cheers as they clanked their glasses together and dug in.

* * *

Hermione and Matt arrived at her hotel room about 2 hours later. Hermione said that she wasn't feeling very good and asked Matt to take her back to the hotel. He seemed too overjoyed by Hermione's sudden sickness.

Once they were back in Hermione's room she couldn't even remember where they were at, who Matt was or even who she was.

The rest of the night was something that Hermione wouldn't ever remember. Or so you would think.

* * *

**Sorry its been taking me so long to update but i've been getting some serious writer's block. And sorry for the suckie ending. Please go easy on me.**

**A**


End file.
